Other world virus
some virus can be encountered in another world dark bill gates strike back *soldier virus *marine virus *rampaging virus (red) *paratrooper virus (flying) *elite paratrooper (flying) *rampaging paratrooper (red, flying) *virus buster *virus defenser *rampaging virus buster (red) *rampaging virus defenser (red) *pyro virus (red) *bazooka virus *gatling virus *virus special force *blaze mortar bomber (red) *regular army mortar bomber *rocket bombot *regular army rocket bombot *off-roader *gold off-roader (gold) *battle armor *gold battle armor (gold) *fire battle armor (red) *ice battle armor *gold armor bot (gold) *mad sniper virus (red) *mad bazooka virus (red) *mad armored blockhead (red) *mad gatling virus (red) *rampaging rocket bombot (red) *virus truck *virus ducker *virus tank *black virus ducker (black) *black virus tank (black) *lift tank *metal lift tank (metal) *lobber cannon *dark lobber cannon (black) *virus artillery *proto artillery *gold artillery (gold) *formor *elite formor (red) *golden formor (gold) *snow formor *flyer (flying) *flyer leader (red, flying) *virus plane (flying) *fighter plane (flying) *bomber copter(flying) *red bomber copter (red, flying) *virus rocket tank *virus wall cannon *black virus rocket tank (black) *black virus wall cannon (black) *gold virus tank (gold) *gold virus rocket tank (gold) *gold virus wall cannon (gold) *virus shield tank *hover shield tank (flying) *gold virus shield tank *ruby shield tank (red) *virus battle car *machinegun battle car *scrap turret (building) *blazing scrap turret (red, building) *freezeflame scrap turret (red, building) *fire crablops leg (red) *ice crablops leg (future) *virus bus *pulse truck *scrap tower *subway *k-03 coupled armored vehicle *dark k-03 coupled armored vehicle (black) *big tank shoe (red) *big tank karn *storm calling shoe mk2 *thunder striking karn mk2 *megatank flame (red) *megatank blaze *megatank goldron (gold) *sunfish carrier (flying) *black sunfish carrier (black, flying) *chaos sunfish carrier (chaotic, flying) *crimson sunfish (flying) *white sunfish (flying) *blizzard union 02(Naglfar) (flying) *arbiter-X (flying) *inferno arbiter (red, flying) *transboat (flying) *red transboat (red, flying) *gatling buster (flying) *black gatling buster (black, flying) *super gatling buster (red, flying) *dragon nosuke *golden nosuke (gold) *iron cab *frozen cab *blaze cab (red) *iron vermilion (red) *iron sentinel *black crystal (black, flying) virus army's factory *security camera *patrol robot (flying) *super patrol robot (red, flying) *bodyguard virus *bodyguard sniper *bodyguard buster *bodyguard defenser *bodyguard blockhead *bodyguard bazooka virus *bodyguard paratrooper (flying) *bodyguard gatling virus *bodyguard mortar bomber *bodyguard rocket bombot *scientist virus *bionic scientist *amadeus soldier *amadeus buster *amadeus defenser *amadeus virus *amadeus sniper *amadeus bazooka soldier *amadeus guardian *amadeus gatling virus *amadeus mortar bomber *amadeus rocket bombot *amadeus ducker *amadeus tank *amadeus rocket tank *amadeus wall cannon *miniroid *neo miniroid *fighter-roid (red) *spear-roid *gunner-roid *bazooka-roid *security-roid *grenade-roid (black) *virus lady *virus healer (vaccine) *fire lady (red) *IS gunner (future, flying) *IS fighter (red, flying) *IS swordman (flying) *bionic bomberpeller (flying) *bionic tank bomber *iron slave *iron slave mk2 *proto megatank *proto megatank mk2 *iron fortress *iron fortress mk2 *gold fortress *amadeus shoe *amadeus karn *megatank shadow *megatank frost *golden square (gold, flying) *golden triangle (gold, flying) *hyper sunfish (flying) *amadeus transboat (flying) *mechaton sauron (building) *jade sauron (building) *bionic sauron (building) *dalanue (building) *metal dalanue (building) *gold dalanue (building) *brave guerrier (flying) *brave guerrier type-G (flying) *cuby *stomper X *vaccine arbiter (vaccine) *vaccine unions (vaccine) *white crystal (vaccine) *ultra crystal (red) *red titan (red) *blue titan *black titan (black) *wrath titan (black) *destroyer titan *golden titan (gold) *white titan *freezeflame titan (red) *topnados prime (red) *golden topnados (gold) *topnados meta-X *neo drillpede (future, flying) *fire dustnator (red, flying) *doom engine fortmeranian *mother-COM type A *mother-COM type B *mother-COM type X *virus reactor computer *gold reactor computer (gold) *dr.T *dr.T type-G (gold) knight age *spartan virus *mid-evil virus *spartan defenser *mid-evil defenser *spartan trooper *mid-evil trooper *fire virus (red) *ice virus *wizard virus *red wizard virus (red) *ghost soldier *ghost knight (red) *vaccine knight (vaccine) *virus reaper (flying) *virus satan (red, flying) *bittercold (flying) *black matter (black, flying) anubis's dungeon *arabian virus *berserker virus (red) *camel rider virus *elite berserker virus (red) *elite camel rider virus *elite arabian soldier *arabian general *arabian special force *mummy (undead) *green mummy (undead) *awaken mummy (undead) *coffin virus *sarcophagus virus *bonehead (undead) *red bonehead (undead) *scorpion *bionic scorpion *ice scorpion *awaken scorpion *bomb bat (flying) *golden bomb bat (gold, flying) *lady mummy (undead) *pretty mummy (undead) *giant mummy (undead) *tyrant mummy (undead) *anubis *kharanotep (undead) *pharaoh pirate age *pirate virus *captain virus *ghost pirate (undead) *knocka *klasp (red, flying) *scare-mic *greedy scare-mic *virus sub *heavy sub *boss cruiser *phantom cruiser (undead) *rogue cruiser *chaos cruiser (chaotic) *doom boat *doom boat mk2 *elec-sub *elec-shuttle shocksurfer *pale-sub *pale-shuttle coldsurfer *sea satan *sea satan mk2 (flying) into the dead mine *miner virus *chainsaw virus *chaos miner virus (chaotic) *gas mask virus *zombie hazmat virus *mummy hazmat virus *gold hazmat virus (gold) *gold man-eater (gold) *tar man (undead) *red tar man (undead) *mecha zombie (undead) *baneling *tarantula *nuke spider (red) *escar-bomb *hanged escar-bomb (red, flying) *skull snail (undead) *gold escar-bomb (gold) *baby-piller *armor-piller *poison armor-piller *fire armor-piller (red) *elder cetipede *bone knight (undead) *bone warrior (undead) *bone master (undead) *ice bonehead (undead) *laser bonehead (undead) *infected bubble (flying) *flame bubble (red, flying) *inky bubble (black, flying) *electro bubble (flying) *cold bubble (flying) *dark scare-mic (black) *gold scare-mic (metal) *kuchuka *ralf's spider gear *topnados *drache locomobile *tiger locomobile (black) *bull drill *sergeant drill *red sergeant drill (red) *rock mole *ancient clay D-GU (flying) *aeshi nero *black aeshi nero (black) *siege boat *kaladgolg *drillpede (flying) *dustnator (flying) *gold heatran (red) the ominous island *tiki virus *bird virus *japanese virus *kamikaze virus (red) *samurai virus (red) *swamp virus *japanese tank *japanese plane *little maggots *poison maggots *chariot bugs *poison chariot bugs *scissors (red) *green scissors *yellow scissors *robo-scissors *red octoboss (red) *green octoboss *brown octoboss *gold octoboss (gold) *fishbone barrel *type-SSP fishbone barrel *lung fishbone *scuba ducker pipe *yeti virus *blue yeti virus *man-eater *arche man-eater *bloom man-eater *huge ivy *dangling huge ivy *bubble (flying) *poison bubble (flying) *vaccine bubble (vaccine) *monoeyes UFO *balor *drake raptor *master drake raptor (red) *lizard drake raptor *mosqui-terror (flying) *high mosqui-terror (flying) *fighter mosqui-terror (red, flying) *elite mosqui-terror (red, flying) *flying parasite (flying) *lethal flying parasite (flying) *hunter walker *golden hunter walker *lethal hunter walker *smasher (red) *returned smasher *lethal smasher *mega hunter walker *lethal mega hunter walker *jungle crab tank *ocean crab tank (red) *heavy crab tank *vanguard *great heavy crab *great vanguard *sky jelectro (flying) *swarm lord (flying) *animus swarm lord (flying) *great moth (flying) *Et A omnis (rainbow) *cyclobster (flying) *sol dae cyclo (flying) *zoni doloma *pigni doloma (red) *locomobile *red locomobile (red) *sol dae rokker (flying) *rampaging sol dae rokker (red, flying) *zombie sol dae rokker (undead) *arche sol dae rokker (chaotic, flying) ptolemaic army strike down *guerilla virus (red) *guerilla bazooka soldier (red) *guerilla defenser (red) *guerilla mortar bomber (red) *guerilla sergeant *guerilla sergeant buster *guerilla sergeant defenser *elite virus *elite stealth virus *sniper virus *elite sniper virus *commander virus *marine commander *mask virus *cursed mask virus *chaos mask virus (chaotic) *believer virus (soldier) *believer virus (elite) *believer virus (master) *ptolemaic ducker *ptolemaic tank *shadow ducker (black) *astro tank *ptolemaic flyer (flying) *ptolemaic sub *bomber plane (flying) *deep bomber plane (flying) *ptolemaic chopper (flying) *elite chopper (flying) *hover unit (flying) *marine hover unit (flying) *elite hover unit (flying) *gold elite hover unit (gold, flying) *hover vehicle (flying) *custom vehicle (red, flying) *elite soldier truck *walking missile *bombshell missile *wall drone *gunner unit *armor unit *machinegun unit *claw unit *nightmare gunner unit (chaotic) *nightmare armor unit (chaotic) *space machinegun unit (future) *sapphire claw unit *gold gunner unit (gold) *gold claw unit (gold) *drop tank *dark drop tank (black) *neo drop tank *missile tank *rebellion missile tank *bomber cannon *wild cannon *gold bomber cannon (gold) *gold black hound (black) *NEO black hound (black) *gold hound (gold) *assault ducker (red) *assault black hound (red) *assault missile tank (red) *spider gear *caro's spider gear (red) *towa's spider gear *megatank spiral (black) *rebellion arbiter (flying) *metal rear (red) *blue metal rear *wild metal rear *gold metal rear (gold) *super force union 01(Vega) *super force union 02(Altair) (flying) *super force union 03(Deneb) *astro union 01(Alnilam) *gold union 03(Arided) (gold) *master square queen (flying) *terror triangle queen (flying) *stone turtle *emerald turtle *sapphire turtle *golden turtle (gold) *sandmarine *dark sandmarine (black) *gold sandmarine (gold) *land blowfish *deep blowfish *quadro jumper *ender titan (black) *gold ender titan (gold) *snowdrone *ptolemaios (flying) *cursed ptolemaios (chaotic, flying) *abyssal ptolemaios (chaotic, flying) future army encounter! *jetpack virus (flying) *lighting gun virus (future) *astro goop virus (future) *cryoneer virus (future) *shield droid (future) *icy splitter (future) *future I LOVE U (future) *future burster (future) *alien stickman (future) *mars people (future) *mars people cadre (future) *mars people elite (future/elite) *NEO mars people (future/elite) *mars people officer (future/elite) *mars people officer COO (future/elite, red) *UFO virus (flying) *future UFO (future, flying) *gold UFO (gold, flying) *ring shooter UFO (flying) *master ring shooter UFO (future, flying) *gatling gun virus (future, flying) *proto ducker (future) *proto tank (future) *proto flyer (future, flying) *proto bomber copter (future, flying) *proto battle car (future) *proto rocket tank (future) *proto wall cannon (future) *proto shield tank (future) *the unions (future) *mini bug-bot (future) *robo-cone droid (future) *mecha football droid (future) *icy steam-roller (future) *ring laser mecha *red ring laser mecha (red) *magna ring laser mecha (future/elite) *gold ring laser mecha (gold) *hopper mecha (red) *metal hopper (metal) *gold hopper mecha (gold) *bomber baby (red) *mars walker (red) *mars professor (future) *magna mars walker (future/elite) *gold mars walker (gold) *gigantalos 3000 (future/elite) *gold gigantalos (gold) *tiny UFO type-A (flying) *tiny UFO type-B (flying) *hound-bot prime (future) *harvester droid (future) *harvester droid mk2 (future) *disco-tron 3000 (future) *disco jetpack virus (future, flying) *neo flying core (future, flying) *neo gravity core (future, flying) *flying shelt (future, flying) *flying shelt DX (future/elite, flying) *mega UFO (flying) *hyper UFO (black, flying) *omega UFO (gold, flying) *kraken (flying) *bionic kraken (red, flying) *gold kraken (gold, flying) *master kraken (future/elite, flying) *rugname (flying) *rugname X (future, flying) mega crab's attack! *power core (building) *mega core (building) *mega crab (black) *skull crab (undead) *terror crab *flying mega crab (flying) *gold mega crab (gold) *mega turtle (red) collaboration only *miss pac-man (flying) *blooper (flying) *cheep cheep (flying) *tasmasian crab (red) *sunny john (flying) *memoryhead (amalgamate) *lemon bread (amalgamate) *reaper bird (amalgamate) *hollowgast (amalgamate) *ultimate amalgamate (amalgamate) *homulilly (amalgamate) *sachiel (guardian) *ramiel (guardian) *bardiel (guardian) *zeruel (guardian) *the 13th unit (guardian) *moai virus *moai horse *moai pac-man (flying) *dot hero Category:Viruses